


Prompt/Drabble Collection

by ikkiru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Puyo Puyo (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbending, Hypnosis, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Rule 63, prompt, spoilers for layton's mystery journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiru/pseuds/ikkiru
Summary: Multiple fandoms, ships, etc.Writing exercises, prompts, challenges, etc, mix of everything.If this isn't allowed on AO3, let me know!Tags updated as they are relevant; Chapters updated whenever I have anything new to add.Individual fics are rated in their chapter summary, listing content warnings as well.





	1. Yuzuru/Wataru - Ensemble Stars - 48 words

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Sentence fic challenge - Creation/Scientist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

Cold hands pressed on glass, soft tapping sounds catching the attention of the scientist.  
"You're awake, finally," Wataru smiled, his fingertips resting over the butlers'.  
Yuzuru's gaze locked with the scientists', probing the others' eyes, hoping for some solace - knowing an uncertain life was all that awaits him.


	2. Lemres/Schezo - Puyo Puyo - 60 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence challenge - Demon/Summoner AU

The smoke cleared, Lemres coughed, an endeavor in futility to remove the horrid air from his lungs.  
"Really. Someone like you? What a terrible fate," the demon snickered, "Schezo, your bound demon till your death, the thief of your soul."  
"Pleasure to meet you," Lemres extended a hand, the other still covering his mouth, "How much trouble can you cause?"


	3. Ringo/Maguro - Puyo Puyo - 104 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt, As an apology
> 
> Rated: G
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

“Hey, Ringo…” Maguro called, his voice faint, barely there. Ringo ignored him, not even turning to acknowledge his presence. He circled, finding his way to the couch next to her.  
“Look, you know I’m sorry for last night, right?” Maguro let out an uneasy smile, watching Ringo’s expression carefully. She turned, meeting his gaze.  
“Will you make it up to me?” Ringo asked, straightlaced.  
“However you want.” Maguro smiled in relief - she could never be mad at him forever.  
“Fine then,” She turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and drawing him close, “I’ll forgive you.” A little further, the deal sealed.


	4. Ringo/Tee - Puyo Puyo - 145 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt, out of anger
> 
> Loosely based off tetris guardian section from Puyo Puto Tetris
> 
> Rated: G
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

“You...You can’t! You can’t do it!” Ringo burst, her emotions flowing out through her voice.  
“And why can’t I?” Tee looked back to Ringo, the sorrow in his eyes reflecting that of Ringo’s.  
“Because...I said so! You just can’t!” She snatched Tee’s arm, clinging so tight as to never let go. Laying a hand on her head, Tee pushed the girl to his chest, encapsulating her in his warmth.  
“It’s alright. I have to.” Tee attempted to sooth her, his own voice remained unconvincing.  
“Hey,” Ringo pushed herself away from him, grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her level, “I’ll never forgive you if you do.”  
“You can’t change this, Ringo, it has to be-”  
Cut off by soft lips on his, Ringo kept him locked to her long enough to make her opinion known, letting go when she was satisfied.


	5. Wright/Edgeworth (Narumitsu) - Ace Attorney - 160 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt, running out of time
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

“I just know you’ll do fine, it’ll go smoothly, just like everything you do.” Phoenix panted out, fake smile plastered on his face. Taken back by Phoenix’s boundless encouragement, his own face softened into a arm grin.  
“Wright...you’re worrying too much,” Miles placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying and grounding the other man. Phoenix smiled, “You know it’s ‘cause I love you, Edgeworth.”  
“I appreciate your concern, truly. It’ll be alright.”  
“10 minutes to trial, Mr. Edgeworth, sir.” The bailiff announced, drawing Miles attention off of Phoenix’s puppy eyed face.  
“I have to go soon, come with me for a moment.” Miles snatched Phoenix’s hand, dragging him past spectators towards the men’s room.

Hot breaths filled the space between the two, Miles’ eyes locked to Phoenix’s. He ran his thumb over Phoenix’s soft cheek, diving back in once more, locked together, before separating a final time.  
“I’ll see you soon, Phoenix. Wait for me, I’ll come back victorious.”


	6. Ringo/Maguro - Puyo Puyo - 193 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt, in relief
> 
> Based loosely off the dream scene in Puyo Puyo Tetris
> 
> Rated: G
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

Lost and alone, Ringo sat in silence, holding herself and dreaming of a hero.  
“Please...won’t someone help me?” Ringo cried, her fear becoming more palatable by the second.  
“You called?” A familiar voice rang from above her, as she cast her eyes up, they fell upon a familiar grinning face. A sharp toothed smile, plain school uniform - hands dug into pockets.  
“Ma...Ma….Magyuro-kyun?” Ringo cried, her anguish pouring through her voice and sparse tears.  
“Yep,” Maguro crouched, parting Ringo’s hair from her eyes, “It’s Magyuro.” She sniffled, watching him carefully, before tackling him in a hug. Arms wrapped around his neck, Maguro toppled, only placing a steadying hand on the small of Ringo’s back.  
“I just knew you’d save me,” Ringo pulled back, smiling, a hand caressing his cheek; a soft but forceful press against his lips. She pulled away after a moment, a soft blush wrapping around her face, the realization set in.  
“Ah...I, um, kinda got caught up in the moment…”  
Maguro snickered softly, pulling her face close to his.  
“Well, this is a dream. I probably won’t remember anyways.” A moment of silence, a final soft press.


	7. Tee/Maguro - Puyo Puyo - 89 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im stupid
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

"Hey, this is a pretty nice ship you got here," Maguro glanced around the vast interior, "Mind if I take a look around?"  
"Not a problem, Maguro. I'll escort you." Tee agreed, rising to lead the other man.

...

"Hey, this room is pretty cool. What's it for?" Maguro asked, pointing through a half closed door.  
"Well, actually, that's my bedroom." Tee answered, leaning to shut the door fully.  
"Oh sick," Maguro said, draping an arm over the Captain's shoulder, blocking his move, "Care to show me how it works?"


	8. Zelda/Link - Legend of Zelda - 217 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secret relationship
> 
> Based loosely off this tweet https://twitter.com/kaninn/status/1144309532765458433
> 
> Rated: G
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

Link sobbed, his hands refusing to speak, refusing to relay his feelings.  
"Link, its alright," Zelda crooned, inching closer and placing a hand on his shoulder to sooth him. He shrugged it off, standing and turning away, making towards Zelda's desk. A skim of the contents, finding Zelda's diary tucked amongst her textbooks. Taking hold of a nearby pen, skimming through the book for an empty page, Link began to write frantically at the desk, penning words he could display no other way. Zelda waited quietly, watching his shoulders move as he wrote.  
After a few moments of nonstop writing, Link turned around and presented the open journal page to Zelda. She took it gingerly, Link remaining standing and watching as she read his feelings.

_Princess, my princess,_  
I can’t bear to watch you with others any longer -  
Please, princess, let me steal you away 

Zelda finished reading the hastily scribbled words, closing the page and holding it to her as if the words would fly away. She stood, meeting Link’s painful gaze, caressing her hand against his cheek. Zelda brushed stray hairs from his cheek, rubbed caught tears away, before placing their foreheads together.  
“Link...I know it’s difficult. I’ll do something about this; I’ll change our circumstances, I must. I’ll escape with you, my knight.”


	9. Katrielle/Ernest - Layton's Mystery Journey - 229 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G
> 
> Content Warnings: N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss prompt - Good morning

“Oh, Ernest, you’re here rather early.” Katrielle pulled her scarf loose, the cold weather leaving her nose and cheeks a ripe, red color.  
“My first class was cancelled, so I decided to come in a tad early,” Ernest shuffled around the desk towards her, “I didn’t expect to beat you here, however, Miss Layton.  
“Could I interest you in a cup of tea, or help you get settled?”  
Katrielle placed her hat and muffler on the coat rack, stretching and striding over to her desk.  
“No thanks, I’m alright, Ernest,” With a grin, she approached the taller man and placed her cold fingertips against his cheeks.  
“Ah! Miss Layton, that’s,” he exclaimed, instinctively snatching her hands away from his face, a light burning sensation radiating from where her fingertips touched.  
“It’s really quite chilly outside,” Katrielle giggled, intertwining her fingers with his, “I don’t really feel like working much today, truthfully.”  
“I think today would be a wonderful day for some milk tea and relaxation, don’t you think, Miss Layton?” Ernest nodded, beginning to steal away his fingers from her touch.  
“I agree, it does sound lovely. If you would, Ernest,” Katrielle gently secured her grip on his delicate hands, “But first.”  
She leaned in, meaning his lips gently, warmth sparking amongst the two. Ernest softened against her touch, waiting for her retreat before leaving her.  
“Good morning, Ernest.”


	10. Ernest/Katrielle - Layton's Mystery Journey - 935 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M
> 
> Content Warnings: Kinktober, Hypnosis, Spoilers for Layton's Mystery Journey: Millionaire's Conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompt, Hypnosis

“Lord Adamas? Who does this fellow think he is, now?”  
“Truly, very perplexing, Miss Layton. But I’m sure if anyone could get to the bottom of it, it’s you!” Ernest grinned, hands clasped in joy. He quickly curbed his enthusiasm, returning his hands to his side. Katrielle shook her head, “Well, no matter, truly. We’ll just have to find him and that’ll uncover our mystery, yes? Let’s start on the least traveled path.” The pair watched the Seven Dragons dissipate, vanishing into the various rooms spanning the mansion. Katrielle glanced around, trailing towards the sole unoccupied room within the mansion’s first floor.  
“Wow, it’s kinda empty in here.” Katrielle remarked, the lightless room clashing with the bright entryway they had come from. It was the truth - very little existed in the room, but Katrielle herself and - Clang - Ernest Greeves.  
“Hm? The door? Did you shut it, Ernest?”  
“N-no miss! It shut by itself, I swear. Sherl is stuck on the other side…” Ernest knocked on the heavy, brass and wooden door. A faint whimpering, a bark, could be heard on the other side.  
“I guess we just must progress onwards then!” Katrielle remarked, shrugging and turning deeper into the dark room.  
“Oh, miss, do be careful,” Ernest caught up to her, lightly brushing her shoulder with his fingertips, “It’s quite dark in here. I nearly tripped myself.” She started at his touch, his fingertips seemingly burning a hole into her flesh.  
“You scared me a bit too, Ernest. I guess we will have to be careful.”

The pair slowly fumbled their way through the dark corridor, Katrielle dragging her hand across the stone wall, an attempt to not lose their place in the dark cavern. Her fingers grazed across rough metal, bringing her attention to the wall; a rusted candle sconce adorned by a single candle was attached to the wall, wick still primed for usage.  
“A candle!” Katrielle exclaimed, glancing in the general direction of her assistant, both still enveloped by the blinding darkness, “Feel for stones at your feet, Ernest. Maybe we could light this candle and have some semblance of where we’re going.” She bent down, feeling lightly across the ground for rocks. Her hand brushed against another, probably Ernest’s, before continuing around blindly in search of a guiding light.  
“I found two rocks, Miss, I think we could light the candle with these!”  
“Would you like to do the honors, Ernest? You did find them after all.”  
“I’d be delighted to, Miss Layton.”  
Clack, clack, click - a spark, a flame, light. The candle illuminated their surroundings in a soft, blue light.  
“Well, I’ve never seen a candle with a blue flame before. I suppose this puzzle is deeper than I thought.” Katrielle examined the flame, was it the spark in her eyes reflected in the flame, or the flame in her eyes?  
“Yes, it’s truly quite lovely. I heard flame could be used to hypnotize people, so I truly wouldn’t look too long at it.” Ernest placed a hand upon her shoulder, yet Katrielle didn’t startle. She remained entranced with the flickering flame.  
“Well, I suppose that was faster than expected.” Ernest snuffed the flame between his fingers, Katrielle's gaze unwavering, now fixated upon nothing.

"Easy does it now," Ernest groaned, gently laying the older woman on a bed quite a bit too small for her, “I didn’t think it’d be this small.” Her body lay limp, eyes lulled over, filled with a warm, blue light. The bed underneath Katrielle was fit for a child, blue patterned sheets that had been untouched for quite some time. Realization struck Ernest from above - his spell may wear off soon and he didn't have a plan. Among his frightened glances towards the snoring girl, Ernest was able to procure an old, worn tie, good enough for his mission.  
"I'm truly quite sorry, Miss," Ernest whispered, looping and lacing her hands between the fabric of the tie. Finishing off the knot, he admired his handicraft for a brief moment, before stepping back and snapping his fingers. He watched as Katrielle jolted to life, a shiver running along her limbs, eyes lazing open as if she’d slept for a hundred years.  
“Good morning,” Ernest met her fearful eyes, “I don’t really understand how much of my puzzle you’ve figured out, Miss Layton, but I can’t have you messing up anything.” He rolled his shoulders, walking slowly away from her line of sight, “When I sent that invitation to you, I figured you’d be incensed that it was for your father and not you. The fact you came anyways - and dragged me along whilst you were at it - was really a shock.” Katrielle squirmed, wrists and fabric grinding against each other as she struggled against the loose bonds.  
“Truth be told, I panicked a little bit,” Ernest chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently touching the older woman’s flushed red cheeks, “I know your genius - I’ve seen it first hand. You could’ve cracked my code.”  
“But...did you...really have to do this?” Katrielle asked between quiet, heavy breaths; the sleepy hypnosis still weighed on her body. A crack snapped within Ernest’s eyes, his hand tightened against her cheeks, before loosening, the spark disappearing.  
“Maybe it wasn’t necessary,” he chuckled, brushing a thumb across her lips, “But goodness, Miss, I’m a little scared of you sometimes. It was necessary if I want to succeed. And, it’s nice to be more powerful than you once.” He gently withdrew his hand, then himself, before vanishing through the shadowed off exit, “I’ll see you soon, Miss Layton.”


	11. Maya/Phoenix - Ace Attorney - 1356 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompt, Genderbend
> 
> Rated: E
> 
> Content Warnings: Kinktober, R34, Genderbend

The muffled jingle of a ringtone woke Maya from her slumber, still glazed eyes searched for the annoyance in a dimly lit room. She dragged herself off the couch, towards the desk where Phoenix sat propped, cell phone buzzing and lighting up underneath his thigh.  
“Nick...Hey, your phone…” Maya murmured, shaking his sun warmed shoulder.  
“Later, Maya...I have a headache…” Phoenix turned away from her shaking, curling himself in the opposite direction, the ringtone unfazing him in the slightest.  
“Get...up!” Maya shoved against him, toppling him over onto the floor and simultaneously catapulting herself upwards.  
“Fuck, fine, alright, I’ll get up,” Phoenix slurred, finally taking hold of his phone and turning off the 6:45 AM alarm, typically set for his workdays. He turned slightly, gazing up at Maya, his eyes barely focused, “What’s the matter that you had to...wake me....up…”  
“What are you trailing off for? Are you going to sleep again?” Maya crouched, pinching Phoenix’s cheek, eliciting an annoyed grunt.  
“Maya, have you looked in a mirror?”  
“What’s this all about? I just woke up too, I haven’t done anything yet.” Phoenix shoved his phone in her face, front camera alight and reflecting Maya’s stupor masked face. Her cheeks were red, a slight imprint from the couch rested on her forehead, and her face was ever so slightly more chiseled than before. Entranced by her own reflection, she pressed a hand against her face, pressed one against her chest.  
“Is this some kinda prank, Nick?”  
“No, I swear, it’s not.”  
“Have you looked at yourself?” She wrangled the cellphone from his hands, turning it back on him. Reflected was a similarly distraught Phoenix, cheeks flushed and unwashed hair rustled against his head, but resting ever so slightly lower around his neck, ends adorning his chest as if it were a diamond necklace.  
“How come you got a bigger rack than me?” Maya jabbed a finger at Phoenix’s chest, his button-up shirt had become tighter to compensate for a pair of newfound breasts.  
“To be fair you don’t have any, right now,” Phoenix took his phone back from her, shoving it in his pocket and using the desk to help him stand up, “I’ve seen a lot of weird shit but I think ‘gender swapping’ must take the cake.”  
Maya pouted, twirling a strand of short bobbed hair in between her fingertips, “I guess we should just call it a day, then. Can’t work under these circumstances.”  
Phoenix brushed the remains of last night from his shirt and pants, “You’re just gonna ignore that our bodies totally changed so you can take a day off? Seriously?” He cracked his neck, digging his hands in his pockets, “Oh but my wallet is still here, that’s good.”  
“I mean, I guess it’s important to figure out what happened. We didn’t do anything weird though, just went drinking with Mr. Edgeworth. I guess we could start by - Oh!”  
“Maya?”  
“Do you think Mr. Edgeworth carried us home? I don’t remember us...getting home.”  
“I carried you home,” Phoenix murmured, “Edgeworth wouldn't do something like this, but I guess asking him couldn't hurt.”  
“You carried me home?” Maya smirked, “With dainty girl arms like that?”  
“I didn’t have them when I carried you home! I think, at least, I can’t remember much either, honestly.”  
“Well, whatever. Guess we should make the most of it.” Maya began undoing the top of her shrine wear, the decorative overcoat making way for the plain underwear. Despite her changed physique, the shirt was still nearly frame fitting, mostly sleek and slim save for slight pudge at the top of her waistband. She pinched it gently, before sloughing the undercoat off, and leaving her in exclusively a pair of slightly-too-small panties, sparing nothing for the imagination. Phoenix stared, mesmerized in partial awe, before snapping himself away from her form.  
“W-w-wait, what do you mean by ‘make the most of it’? What are you going to do?” He stammered, instinctually covering his chest - wait, who’s instincts were these?  
“I mean, I’m gonna check out this body, obvs, Nick,” Maya strolled over to where Phoenix stood, thumbs braced against her waistband, intimidating if not for her still short stature.  
“Maya, you can’t just do that, that’s an invasion of privacy!”  
“Who’s privacy am I invading?” Maya already had the waistband pulled open, admiring her size, “I think it’s clear this isn’t your body, right, and you don’t have mine?”  
“Well, I guess,” Phoenix grimaced, placing his eyes anywhere but upon her smirk, “That still doesn’t mean we should be having fun! We should go ask Edgeworth what happened before anything gets worse.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you can get rammed by Edgeworth later, it’s my turn right now.” Maya pulled her underwear all the way off, the cold office air keeping her soft. She wrapped her hand around the loose tie at his neck and against the cold zipper at his crotch, sliding both down and off. Freed from the tighter constraints, Maya’s bulkier hands worked at the buttons, easily sliding them off - how’d she get so good at this? - freeing the unsupported titties from their confines. Her other hand glided down Phoenix’s boxers, a supreme lack leaving a slick wet spot on the rough fabric.  
“Do you normally get so happy this easily?” Maya smirked, rubbing against the squishy flesh.  
“Like you’d ever know,” Phoenix groaned, turning against the wall and sliding the boxers off, “Let’s just get this over with, so we can figure out what’s going on.”  
“Don’t mind if I do,” she grinned, sidling herself against Phoenix’s wet, warm spot. She slid a free hand under his suit shirt, grasping at meat and bone for support. Aim, and shoot, she thrusted forward, eliciting a groan from Phoenix, hand sliding against the shoddy support of the wall. Maya was relentless, finding and sticking to a quick groove, a wicked grin plastered on her face from any and all of Phoenix’s moans.  
“Nick....Hey, Nick, I think I’m going to cum,” Maya moaned through gritted teeth, her body tensed, on edge, filtering through to her jerky paces, catching Phoenix surprised.  
“Hey - no, stop, we don’t know what’ll happen if you do that-” Phoenix fought abjectly, at the moment, not much of a match against Maya’s larger stature.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” She crooned.

Phoenix sat with a start, hand immediately jumping to his flat chest and wrinkled shirt. He sighed in relief, checking his surroundings briefly. He found himself in an unfamiliar house, on the couch with a light, but soft, blanket tossed over his lower half. His tie and jacket were laying at his feet, hastily folded; noting himself alone, Phoenix pulled the brim of his pants open for a final check, leaving him satisfied with his resolved state.  
“Wright?” A familiar, tonal voice shocked him, the band of his pants slamming shut, “Are you alright?” From a doorway behind him, Phoenix saw a freshly groomed Miles emerge, glasses perked high on his nose, a delicate teacup in hand, and fairly casual clothes adorned the normally overdressed man.  
“Y-yeah, I’m alright. Do...you remember how I got here?” Phoenix asked sheepishly, expecting a harsh reply from his normally curt cohort.  
“You and Maya were a bit too much last night,” Miles paused, taking a sip from his tea cup, “I figured it’d be easier to take you here, than try and wrestle you both back home.”  
“She’s here too? Where?”  
“My bedroom.”  
Phoenix cast a glare at Miles, an unspoken warning, “You and her -”  
“Nothing. I slept at my desk. I didn’t feel like either of us should’ve slept in bed with her, and I didn’t want to give her the couch.” Phoenix wondered if his relief was visible; Miles grinned and pointed down the hallway, “I don’t know if she’s awake, but you can visit her. I have some work to finish, so I’ll be heading back to my desk.” Miles turned back down the hallway, pausing before entering a side room, leaning back into Phoenix’s view, “It was surely just a bad dream, Wright. It’ll be alright.”


End file.
